Mon kaléidoscope
by Moona Neko
Summary: La vie de Kuroko est remplie de couleur. Bleu, jaune, vert, rouge, violet, rose ... un véritable kaléidoscope.


**» Auteur** **: **Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, mais je projette d'enlever Kise et Himuro très prochainement ...

**» Rating : **K+

» **Note : **Et oui c'est la fête des sorties mais que voulez-vous, étant sans internet, je m'occupe comme je peux o/ Cette-ci fois, c'est un petit recueil de drabble qui ne sera pas long puisqu'il n'y en aura que six. Les chapitres eux-mêmes seront assez courts mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**Bleu Roi**

« Pour la semaine prochaine, vous dresserez votre arbre généalogique de la façon que vous le souhaitez. J'attends de vous tous un travail soigné et appliqué ! »

Telles furent les dernières paroles du professeur de japonais alors qu'elle ne libère sa classe. Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, discutant avec entrain du devoir pour le moins original que leur avait donné leur jolie professeur de japonais. Si certains semblaient plutôt ravi, d'autres tiraient une tronche de six-pieds de long, se demandant bien quel était l'utilité qu'un tel travail. Aomine faisait parti de ces personnes-là et se plaignit à Kuroko durant tout le chemin menant jusqu'au gymnase.

« Sérieux, à quoi ça sert ?

L'œuvre que nous étudions est basée sur la complexité de l'arbre généalogique de la famille du héros, Mlle Iruka veut nous le faire comprendre en le comparant avec les nôtres qui sont sûrement beaucoup plus simples.

Et donc vide d'intérêts.

Détrompe-toi Aomine-kun, réfuta le plus petit. On peut avoir de bonnes surprises en remontant bien haut dans nos origines. »

Pas convaincu pour deux sous par les arguments de son ami, le bleu continua de se plaindre et ce même pendant l'entraînement. Kuroko n'essaya même pas de le convaincre de l'utilité de ce devoir. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue …

**oOoOoOoOo**

De nos jours, un Aomine à la bibliothèque est aussi rare qu'un dauphin au beau milieu du désert. Ce jour était donc à marqué d'une pierre blanche, car le métis était assit à l'une des grandes tables du « repaire des intellos » - c'est ainsi que Daiki nomme une bibliothèque – en face de Kuroko. Ce dernier semblait très concentré sur son devoir. Devant lui s'étendait un papier bleu turquoise presque aussi haut que lui. De haut de l'affiche colorée, Tetsuya avait inscrit en kanjis très soignés « Famille Kuroko ». Il semblait presque ce travail très à cœur car il remontait jusqu'à ses arrières-arrières grands parents. Aomine, lui, s'était contenté d'apporter un gros ouvrage à la couverture en cuir bleu. Les pages jaunies témoignaient à elles seules de son âge avancé.

« C'est quoi ce gros livre ? Le questionna Kuroko en collant une énième photo sur son affiche géante ?

C'est ma mère qui m'a passé ça, c'un bouquin que sa famille se transmet de génération en génération. Elle m'a dit qu'avec ce bouquin, mon arbre généalogique se fera en deux-deux.

Tu as commencé à le lire ?

T'as vu comme il est gros ?! Rien que de le voir, j'ai mal à la tête.

Ca pourrait se révéler très intéressant pourtant.

Mouais, je verrais ... »

Avec peu d'enthousiasme, il ouvrit le livre, tournant sans réelle délicatesse les pages abîmées par les âges. Calant sa joue contre son poing, Daiki commença sa lecture sans paraître réellement intéressé et motivé. Cependant, sa vision des chose changea du tout au tout quand il découvrit ce que l'ouvrage contenait. Certaines pages se dépliaient pour afficher un arbre généalogique très complet, tandis que sur d'autres s'étalaient des biographie assez brèves sur chaque nom inscrit sur les branches. Aomine commença donc à lire toutes les minis biographies, tellement qu'il manqua d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement. Il ne semblait vouloir lâcher le gros bouquin que lorsqu'il en était vraiment obligé et Kuroko s'étonna de le voir lire autant. A son humble avis, Daiki n'avait jamais gardé un livre ouvert aussi longtemps dans sa vie.

**OooOoOoOo**

« Oi, Tetsu ! »

Kuroko se retourna sur sa chaise afin de faire face à Daiki qui, son gros bouquin ouvert sur ses genoux, n'écoutait rien du cours d'histoire.

« D'après ce bouquin, la famille de ma mère descend qu'un roi d'Arabie ! T'imagine le truc ?! Je suis le descendant d'un roi, j'ai du sang bleu !

Aomine-kun, depuis le temps, ce sang c'est bien dilué. Je crois que ce devoir de japonais t'aies monté à la tête.

Mais c'est carrément dingue ! S'entêta le bleu. Imagine un jour un ambassadeur se ramène dans la classe à la recherche de l'unique descendant de son pays ... »

Tetsuya poussa un soupir, n'écoutant même pas l'histoire carrément loufoque qu'était en train d'imaginer son camarade. Finalement, c'était mieux quand Aomine évitait les livres comme la peste …

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, je vous avais prévenu 8D Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le titre de ce chapitre a un rapport avec, un, la couleur de cheveux du personne (Aomine) et d'un élément clé du chapitre (ici, roi car Aomine pense descendre d'un grand roi d'Arabie). Les autres chapitres suivront la même logique. A bientôt pour le prochain o/

**Prochain chapitre :** Jaune Poussin.


End file.
